Galway Girl: A Tokio Hotel Fanfic
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: I ask you friend, what's a fella to do? 'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue So I took her hand, and I gave her a twirl, And I lost my heart to a Galway Girl." what happens When Bill Kaulitz looses his heart to a Galway girl.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY! This fic is based off of the song Galway Girl.  
It was Written By Steve Earl (THE DEFINITION OF COOL!)  
But popularized by an Irish singer named Mundy.**

**We have both songs on our myspace page.  
Just scroll down, you will see them.**

**I was just captured by this song.  
I love it so much.**

**It was in the movie PS I love you.  
But I heard it from Ireland's Top One hundred chart.  
Any way.  
PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW!**  
(Written by Hannah. )

_____________________________________________________________

With a grunt I woke up alone in my hotel room.  
Soft sun came through the open window.

I called Tom, he said that they were down by the pool.

With a groan I got out of bed and got dressed.  
I didn't do any thing big or flashy.  
Just a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt.  
I didn't even do my hair or makeup.

I looked at the clock, the red digital face said that it was five thirty.

I sighed.

~*~

"How's it going?" I asked Tom and Georg as I walked up. Gustav was staring testily at his lap top.

"Good. Kinda hungry." Tom said as he reached across the table for his cell phone as it rang with a text.

The water from the pool reflected off the glass walls of the pool house.

"What is with the Irish and Oatmeal?" Georg asked as he poked at a bowl of something lumpy.

"What's with Germans and Sausage?" I asked with a smirk.

Georg rolled his eyes at me as Gustav let out a growl.

"What's your issue man?" Tom asked as he put down his phone.

"My sister is being a bitch." He said as he shut the lid of the laptop.

"That's the last time I am playing World Of Warcraft with her." Gustav said in a cranky voice.  
"I mean come on! She has a husband and a kid to look after. Why does she take the time to harass me?!"

"Because she loves you and that's what siblings do!" Tom put in.

"I am so glad I am an only child." Georg said laughing.  
"I don't think I could stand having a brother like Bill."

I shot him a dirty look and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked with his mouth full of the oatmeal that Georg had been poking at.

"Out for a walk. Gonna see the city."

"Okay…call me if you need any thing." Tom said looking over at me.

"Yeah. Alright. I will see you later." I said as I hitched up my pants.

"Love you." Tom said with a mouth full.

"You too." I said as I walked out the door and into the lobby of the hotel we were staying in.

~*~

I went some what unnoticed as _I took a stroll down the old long walk.  
_  
My hair was not big, just pulled back in a ponytail.

I walked down the lightly crowded streets of Galway Ireland.  
Old, Celtic looking building's stood tall and rusting.  
The grass was a soft musty green as little redheaded children ran around the streets.

Odd accents and different languages hit my ears.

This country was so different from my home.  
The streets looked different and unfamiliar.

I loved traveling.  
I really did, my job was my life.

Every night I would sing in front of screaming fans singing the lyrics that I wrote.  
I got to jump around onstage and laugh with my twin and friends.

1. You know?...being on stage...in front of so many fans, is the best thing in the whole wide world.

I would always love it.

But sometimes you just wanted to go home and be in a place that you knew what he people were saying.

I sighed and banished any thoughts of homesickness from my head as I walked past a rather large statue  
of two men in funny clothes sitting on a bench talking.

I laughed slightly and walked over to a coffee shop.

The streets were wet and cold with rain.

My feet splashed as I walked into the tiny hole in the wall.

"Well what can I get you my fine sir?" a lady with a plump face asked in that ever so odd accent.

"Erm...Just a black coffee." I said in my shaky English.

"Coming right up dearie." I rolled my eyes a she turned around to get my coffee.

I let out a shaky breath.  
But I felt something eyeing the back of my head.  
I spun around slowly, that's when I saw her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I figured that I would put song lyrics in _itallics._  
1. was a Bill Kaulitz quote.**

**REVIEW?S??!?!?!??! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alas...we own nothing.....  
so to make us all feel better...lets sing a song about death....emily and I are at the moment DANCING TO DON MCLEAN!**

Well, I know that you re in love with him  
`cause I saw you dancin in the gym.  
You both kicked off your shoes.  
Man, I dig those rhythm and blues.

I was a lonely teenage broncin buck  
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck,  
But I knew I was out of luck  
The day the music died.

I started singin ,  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinkin whiskey and rye  
And singin , "this ll be the day that I die.  
"this ll be the day that I die."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

She looked at me with unwavering, big, blue eyes.  
Her face was pail and smooth.  
And her hair black. It fell in soft waves down to her shoulders.

She smiled at me and I felt my breath leave my chest.

"Sir. Your coffee." The lady said as she tapped my shoulder.

I turned around and faced the grey haired lady.

I went to give her my card but a thin white hand put seven British pounds on the counter.

The most intoxicating sent reached my nose as the girl with black hair and blue eyes brushed past me.

"It's on me and get me a blueberry scone while you're at it." She smiled as I took my cup.

"It's okay you don't have to." I said a bit unsure.

"Relax. This is my way of flirting." She said in a thick Irish accent.  
Up until that moment I found the Irish accent sort of aggravating.  
Now I felt it was intoxicatingly beautiful.

"You're flirting with me?" I asked.

I was in shock.  
SHE! This beauty flirting with _me! _

"Yeah. You got an issue with that pretty boy?" she asked as she took her scone from the lady and sat down.

So that's how I met a little girl, we stopped to talk on a grand soft day.

"I can't say that I do. Although I am a bit puzzled as to why you would want to?" I said.

She let out a laugh.

"And why would I not want to?" she asked.

"I'm nothing special. Seems to me like you could have any boy rapped around your finger, which is quite pretty by the way, in a heart beat."  
I said it shyly as I felt my face heat up.

I felt bad that my English was so terrible.

"You are something special. That's why I'm talking to you. And thanks, I think." She said as she looked at her long white fingers.

"Are they really that nice? I never really thought so." She said as she put her hand flat on the table.

"See. I have callous on my palms, not very dainty if you ask me." She said looking up at me.

I looked into her eyes, I wondered if it would be bad to touch her hands.

I guess she saw right through me because she nodded her head and pushed her hand even more in my direction.

I took my index finger and ran it over the soft callous on her palms.

They weren't rough like mine.  
The skin was just thicker around the base of her fingers.

"Nien. See…your hands aren't rough. They just are used a lot…that's not a bad thing." I said looking at her hand.

She smiled up at me.

I turned her hand over to look at the top of it.

It was smooth and white with small knuckles and long, black painted finger nails that had white tips.

"Our nails match!" I said as I showed her my hand.

"So they do." She smiled at me some more.

"I'm Bill Kaulitz." I said as I gazed at her hand that was still resting on my palm.

"I'm Hannah Kinsley, It's nice to meet you Mr. Kaulitz." She smiled down at me.

She drew her hand back and took a drink out of a green cup.

"What are you drinking?" I asked.

"Just tea. I'm not a big Coffee person."

"I can't live with out coffee" I smiled.

"Yeah. And I have seen the way Tom drinks it. It's like it's his lifeline." She smiled.

"You know us?" I asked. I felt my heart sink just a little.

"Yeah. I do. You're one of my favorite bands." She said as she lifted her foot around the table and into the air.  
She had on a pair of Tokio Hotel shoes.

I nodded.

"But that isn't why I approached you. I just thought you were hot… I do think you are hot." She laughed.

I just smiled at her. She seemed truthful.

"I went to your concert last night. I must say it was funny as hell when you walked up to Georg during Black and scared the shit out of him!" I started laughing.

"He must have been really into the music because he jumped like four feet into the air." She continued.

I let out a laugh.  
"Did you like the show?" I asked.

"YEAH! It was fantastic! I loved it so much I told me mam about all about it when I got home; she started to drone me out after the first few hours." Hannah said giddily.

"I did that to my mutti once after a Nena concert."


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing new.  
We own nothing.  
you know the deal.**  
__________________________________________________________________________________

We laughed and talked for a while.  
She was smart, and funny, and random, and kind, she had the most pleasing personality that I think I have ever had the fortune to run into.

I have been all over the world, but I never met someone like her.

After a few hours my phone rang.

At first I didn't answer it.

"You can answer it, its fine." Hannah smiled.

"Hallo?" I asked.

_"Yeah. Hi…where are you?"_ Tom asked.

"Coffee shop." I said in English.

_"Why are you talking English?"_ he asked.

"Cause I want to." Was my reply.

Hannah laughed. I had a feeling that she knew what was said.

_"Is there a girl there?"_ Tom asked giddily.

"Maybe." I said.

"_Maybe being yes?"_ He asked.

"Yeah." I sighed. I really couldn't lie to Tom.

_"Is she hot?"_

"Yes!" I shouted.  
She looked at me with questioning eyes.

_"Well…aren't we happy about it?. Tell me what color hair does she have…Red?...I love redheads…redheads have curves, and nice tits."_

"No." I smiled at her. But inside I was cringing at my brother.  
We always played the game where if someone was around we would keep guessing until the person on the other line said yes.

It was our way of keeping our conversations privet.

_"Blond?"_ he asked.

"Nah."

"_Brown?"_

"Nope."

_"Black?"_

"Yes."

_"OH! Black hair. Natural or dyed?"_ He asked.

"Real." I said. "I think."

_"Sexy hexy…hmm… what color eyes?"_ He asked.

"Tom." I tried to stop him.

_"I am gonna find out what this girl looks like Bill and unless you wanna have her know what I am saying I would shut up."_ Tom said crossly.

"Fine you Asshole." I said angrily, I looked sharply at Hannah. "sorry."

_"Sorry for what?"_ Tom asked.

"Not you!" I yelled into the phone.

Hannah just smirked at me.

_"Does she have brown eyes?"_ Tom asked.

"Light." I said chewing on my finger.

_"Green?"_

"No."

_"Blue?"_

"Yep."

_"OH! Black hair and blue eyes…Is she fat or skinny?"  
_  
"Second one, very much so…but not scary like." I said.

Hannah stood up for another cup of tea.

_"Sounds hot…well any way, watch your self and just make sure that you're back in time before we leave in the morning."_

"Yeah. I know. What are the others doing?"

_"Georg and Gustav have challenged Gustav's Brother in-law to a WOWC show down."_ Tom said.

"Righhttt…" I said in a drawn out way.

_"That's what I said. Just get home in time yeah?"_

"Yeah. Alright." I said as Hannah came back.

_"Tell her I said Hi."_ Tom said.

"Tom says hi." I said as I held out the phone and turned it on speaker.

"Hallo Tom…How are you today?" Hannah asked.

_"Wow. She sounds sexy. Have any plans for tonight?"_ Tom asked in a cocky voice.

I blushed at my brother's forwardness. Most unfortunately for both of us he had started to speak English about twenty seconds into the conversation.

Hannah started laughing.

_"She heard me?"_ At least he had the audacity to sound a bit abashed.

"Good bye Tom." I said as I shut the phone off.

"Sorry." I said looking at her.

"It's alright." Hannah laughed. "My best friends got the hot's for 'em. So I know he can be a bit of a dumbass sometimes."

I bust out laughing.

"Wow. Didn't think I was that funny." She smiled.

"No! You're really funny."

"You wanna go out for a walk?" she asked randomly.

So I sit here and ask you.  
_What's a guy to do?  
'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue and I knew I'd be taking a whirl down the salthill prom with a Galway girl.  
_  
We stood up, but I was the one to set a tip on the table.

"Wow. You suck at tipping." She said as she put five more Euros on the table.

"What was that for?"

"Bloody Europeans. Me mam is American, they tip higher I guess, 'cause tips are part of their salary, tip higher the more money they make." Hannah said started to put on a blue jean jacket over her long, black lacy dress.  
I reached over and helped her with her.

"I will keep that in mind." I smiled at her.

"Have a good day Lindsey." She called at the lady behind the counter.

"You too Miss Kinsley…doesn't get into too much trouble you here me?"

She smiled at me.  
"Oh, I won't miss." She said as she walked out the door.

I looked after her dazed.

"You be grateful Sir. She doesn't go after guys that often, not that they don't go after her. I've known that young lass since she was a wee wart on her da's chest. Go on now!" The lady said as she walked over to our table.

I shook my head and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you know, Hannah really does have a pair of large, mens Pajama pants that she named Georgs pants.  
HOW COOL IS THAT?!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________  
**"Is she done telling you the deep secrets of my babyhood?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing too bad." I smiled.

She laughed and started walking. As I walked by her I saw nothing else.  
Nothing but her.

I didn't want to think about no Peggy sue or any other person.

I just wanted to think about her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"You." I replied simply.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. I can't keep my eyes off you."  
I said truthfully.

Hannah laughed and took my hand.

I held fast to it as we walked.

After a few steps she stopped and wiggled her fingers around so a few of her fingers were between my thumb and index finger.

"Umm…okay…" I said looking down at our oddly configured hands.

"Sorry, I can't stand not having my fingers like that. I did it when I was young and held me dads hand too." She smiled.

"No. It's okay…well…yeah. It's kinda conferrable." I said smiling down at her.

She met my eyes with a cheeky grin.

"Your teeth are crooked….but they look better then those titt and ass implants you got a while back."

I bust out laughing, I laughed so hard that I could hardly breath.

It was so odd to hear that come out of her mouth.

I guess it just hit me sort of weird.

Once I had gathered myself up into a decent amount of calmness I looked down at her.

Hannah was smiling up at my tall form with a huge smile on her face.

"You know what Bill?" She asked as she took my hand in hers again.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm glad I can make you laugh…I think it would be a horrendous relationship if we didn't laugh." She said as we walked.

Over head thunder clapped in the distance.

"We have a relationship?" I asked.

"No…Not yet at least." She smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"Just for a walk, see the city." She said, she even pointed a finger in front of her chest.

"Oh…okay…sounds good." I said smiling down at her small form.

_We were halfway there when the rain came down.  
_She smiled up at me and winked.

At first it was a light mist as she kept walking.

Soon enough it was getting really heavy.

She just kept smiling and even dancing a little.

" – und Hilf Mir Flegen." She sang as she twirled a little.  
Her voice was rich with comfort and beauty.  
It was enticing every sense in my body.  
The rain drenched her skin making it glow in the street lights.

My self, I was cold as hell.

Her black lacy dress just clung to her body even more then it already did.

"GOTT I love that song…Its sooo sweeeeeet!" she cried as she clung to my arm. "HELP ME FLY!" she said as she put her arms in the air and spun around.

I looked down at her.

"You're cold aren't you?" She said "Yeah. Just a tad." I said to her as she took her warm hand in mine as she dragged us across the street.

"Okay…To my flat it is then!" she sighed and she took me up to her flat downtown.

So I ask you, what would you to do?  
Because her hair was black and her eyes were blue.

After a short walk up a few flights of stairs we made it to a red door.

The number 42 was on it.

"Come on in." she said as she unlocked the door.

The lights were already on and so was the heat.

"Sorry about the mess. Emily and I aren't the cleanest things in the world. But we get by." Hannah said as she stepped in the doorway.

"She's at her mams house visiting for the next few weeks." Hannah said as she nodded her head once.

She looked so sure of herself.  
I laughed at her and shook my head.

"Well…aren't we in a happy mood?" She sighed as she flung off her jacket.

"It's the coast of Ireland. You're gonna get some rain." She smiled at me.

Then she reached behind her and unclipped her long lacy black dress.

"Goodness me I think I am starting to get a wee bit of a chill." I looked at her face.  
And not her…well…the rest of her.

"That was my Irish impersonation." She said. "I guess its not very good then"

I let out a small laugh.

She smiled and walked barefoot to what I guessed to be a bedroom.  
It was hard not to look at her retreating back.

Her skin was smooth and white against her black underwear and bra.

I sighed and looked around the apartment.

It was a small thing with cream colored walls.  
Comfortable looking furnishings and a small kitchen all in one room.

It looked like a place you could come after a hard days work and just drink a cup of tea.

Books were everywhere.

There must have been hundreds of them.

And posters were all over the walls.  
Us and Green Day, and some guy named Steve Earl.

"Are you just gonna stand there in the doorway looking around dripping wet or are you gonna come here and get changed?" Hannah asked.

I looked up at the sound of her voice.  
She was standing in the doorway to the bedroom, holding some sort of clothing. She had on what looked like some sort of night gown.  
It was soft and fluttery.  
"Come in!" She called, coaxing me into the main room.

She walked up and handed me a large pair of men's Pajama pants and a very large tee shirt with an odd crest on it.

"You can change into those until your clothes are dry." She said smiling at me.

"You often have men over?" I asked.

"No. Never. I just like Georg's pants is all." She said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Georg's pants?" I asked.

"Yeah. Georg's pants. I named those pajama pants after him." She smiled.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, I pointed to the bedroom, unsure if that was okay.

"Ja! Go, that's a good lad." She said laughing; her face was scrunched up in mirth and her eyes shown bright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once Again, I would like to remind you that both the songs.  
Galway girl, and Seven Nights In Ireland are on our hompage (see link on bio)  
Take a listen and tell us what you think of the songs!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

I came out after changing with my wet jeans in my hands.

The air was thick with a sweet smell, soft shadows danced across the wall.

She was bending over the fireplace, poking at the bright red logs.

She stood up when she heard me come in.

"Well hello." She smiled at me. "Here. Give me those I will put them in the wash for you." Hannah took the pants and shirt away from me and padded across the hall into a small room on the side.

"You can sit down if ye like." She said poking her head out of the door.

I smiled and sat down.

I wasn't used to this sort of thing.  
I can be ignored or I can be the center of attention with girls screaming all over the place.

But I wasn't used to being the center of attention with only one girl, with an obscenely beautiful, almost mysterious, Irish girl who made me hard just thinking about her nude, on the bed… with out any clothes on, none at all, smiling up at me, her hair spread all over the place – "what are you thinking about?"  
Her thick voice cut through my sudden day dream like a knife.

"Nothing…sorry." I said looking up at her.

She was bent over me, her hair fell over her face in thick chunks' giving her the look a glowing ember.  
"Does this nothing have anything to do with me naked on a bed…with out any clothes on?" She asked bluntly.  
I looked at her with wide eyes. I could feel my face getting hot.

She let a huge laugh.  
"OH! MY GOD! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE! It turned bright red!" she laughed.

"Here. I know you like mint tea but I hate the stuff and Emily likes' coffee more then tea so we don't have any. You'll have to survive with just plane old Earl Grey for now." She said handing me a warm cup. "Thanks." I whispered.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I don't know when to stop myself sometimes. Call me spontaneous if you will…Emily would call me a blunt pain in the arse though." She said as she walked over to the stereo and flipped through some CD's.

"It's okay." I said as I took a sip of my tea.  
It was hot but not too hot. With lots of sugar and cream.  
Arguably one of the best cups of tea I have ever had in my life.

She pushed play and a raw sounding fiddle came through the speakers.

The music was slow and rich with a jig sort of beat to it.

She put her arms in the air and spun in a little circle as the first verse sang. _"The first pub we could stagger to was twelve steps from the plane  
A Virgin flight to Shannontown the day it didn't rain  
The laughing eyes of Ireland sparkling blue and green  
With hair as black as Guinness stout and barely seventeen"_

She faced me and her face split into a huge smile.

"_We're back out on the cobblestones  
Whiskey drunk and high again  
liquored up and gearing up for seven nights in Ireland"  
__  
_"Come dance with me Bill." She said as she walked up to me.

She held her hand out for me to take, so I took her hand, and I gave her a twirlAnd I lost my heart to a Galway Girl.

I put my hand on her hip as she grabbed hold of my left palm.  
I didn't really know how to dance to this sort of thing but with her it was easy.

_"The corner booth is waiting for the session to begin  
It's quiet as a mother's prayer till we all stumble in  
And it's fifty happy voices mixed with whistles made of tin  
And a piper man is blowing like the North Atlantic wind"_ She sang in a sweet voice as we swung back and forth.

The beat was slow but we found ourselves dancing to it in a swaying moment, our hearts beating fast as we moved.

"_And an Aran island beauty is sawing on the violin  
I wonder will she miss me after seven nights in Ireland?"_ Hannah belted out with pure joy in her voice.

Her voice was sweet and thick.

Warm like the strong tea she made and chilling like the wind outside.

_"It's Ladies' Day in Galway and we watched the ponies run  
Fifty pounds against the odds and came in six to one  
McSwiggin heard the race report, he invited us on in  
So we drank Catholic whiskey with all our newfound friends"  
_She laughed as she sang.

"I love this song, It's done by a band from Austin Texas, In the United states." She said.

"I didn't know that." She laid her head on my chest as we spun around.

Her hair was thick with the smell of spices. _"They raised a glass to all of us and we all toasted them  
Here's to Michael, Tom and Pat and seven nights in Ireland." _She still sang every word; I felt her voice rumble in my chest.

She stopped us spinning as she looked into my eyes.  
She sang the last verse with the man's scratchy voice.

_"Well we kissed all the girls goodbye and gathered in our gear  
And when she walked me to the gate I swear I saw a tear  
But then she looked into my eyes I knew she felt my pain  
And only then I realized we were standing in the rain_

_So save our places at the pub and when the eyes are dry again  
We'll come back another day for seven nights in Ireland"_

We stopped with as the music started to die down.

We looked in each others eyes for what seemed like ages.

And then, we were kissing, It was instantaneous and – and….. aberrant and scandalous and all those things that will make you want to scream with joy.

Her lips were soft, and tasted of sweet red wine.

I couldn't keep my hands out of her hair, away from her body, from her skin.

She just kept her hands firmly around my neck and in my hair.

"Oh god…" I mumbled against her skin.

"Mhmmhmmm" she said as she kissed my chin firmly.


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! its allmost done!  
:D **

_**REVIEWS PLZ!  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
ITS A....Seven (I had to count) letter word that means a lot to us!  
XD  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_When I woke up I was all alone, with a broken heart and a ticket home._

The bed that we had shared was empty.

The night before was with out a doubt the best night of my life.

Our body's fit so well.  
As if we were made for each other.

I had lost myself that night.

I sighed and stood up.

My body was stiff and worn.

I looked down at my watch and saw that I had an hour to get to the hotel.  
It was still pretty early.

I felt like my heart had been wrenched out of my chest.  
Had I fallen in love with her in those few hours that I had known her?

I didn't know.

The only thing I knew is that I was in deep and I wasn't very likely to come back up again.

She had bewitched me body and soul.  
Her every move seemed to entangle me even more.  
I knew she was not unkind.

But I also knew that this sort of thing just didn't happen.

You don't just fall in love with some one while on a business trip and live happily ever after.

I wondered how Tom did this.  
Give your self away, and then just get up and walk away.

I felt that what I did…with her…was something that should not be taken lightly.

But then again, I did it.

I slept with Hannah and I would have to deal with the consequences.  
So I picked up what was left of my shattered heart off the pillow and after puling on Georg's pants I walked out into the living room.

I saw that my clothes were folded primly on the couch; a note was stuck to it.

**_Dear Bill._**

**_First off I am sorry that I am not handwriting this note.  
I have horrid handwriting that I highly doubt you will be able to read, as of I can't.  
So you will have to do with this handwriting font._**

I laughed out loud at that.  
From the little I knew of Hannah it seemed like something she would say.

_**I am sorry that we have to leave each others company like this but I feel it is the best way.**_

**_I don't want to get any more attached then I already am._**

**_I washed your clothes and they are all pressed and every thing._**

**_I was really bored last night while you slept._**

**_I do hope that you find a very nice girl that is kind, sweet and always there for you._**

**_You're a good man Bill Kaulitz.  
You treated me well and always asked if I was okay.  
I wasn't just a piece of meat to you._**

**_And that makes me very happy._**

**_I doubt that you have fallen in love with me but I might have just lost a piece of my heart to you._**

**_I want you to know that you will always hold that piece.  
No matter how large or small it was._**

**_I shall never forget last night._**

**_Have so much fun with your life.  
May you always be happy and healthy._**

**_The best to you and your band mates._**

**_Hannah Kinsley. _**

I felt tears come out of my eyes as I read.

How could she have not known how I felt about her?

Did she just think that I always said 'I love you' for any old person I was fucking?

My phone rang.

I picked it up and yelled "I'm coming damnit!" and hung up.

I could just see Toms face and him saying "Okay then!"

~*~

With a sigh I sat down and buckled in for the long flight to London. I sat there with my head in my lap until the voice overhead said that we could take off our seatbelts.  
That's when they jumped on me.

"SO! Are you gonna tell us what she was like?" Georg asked as he looked over the seat.

Tom looked at me expectantly as Gustav leaned over the walkway. "No." Was my short answer.

"OH! Come on! You gotta tell us! What did she look like?" Georg said quite loudly in my ear.

I sighed and decided to tell them.  
It's not like I was going to get any silence about it. "She was about a head shorter then I. very pretty with pail skin and nice hands. She had Black hair, blue eyes – sep for they were more a greeny blue then a blue blue. Um…she was funny and sweet, kinda blunt but in a good way. And she could sing." I counted off.

"Sounds hot!" Gustav and Tom said at the same time.

"She was very hot."

"And you slept with her!" Tom said.

"Yeah…I slept with her."

"How was it?" Gustav asked in an uncaring tone.  
I knew he really wanted to know.

"Earth shattering, mind blowing, fantastic." I said.

Georg wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"And you got your heart broken." Tom said looking at me.

"Yes I did." I mumbled, idly I picked at my chipping nail's.

"For god's sake Bill! I never thought I would have to teach my little brother how to have a one night stand!" Tom shouted.

My head snapped up as I looked at him angrily.

"TEN MINUTES TOM! and I ask you would you do? If her hair was black and her eyes were blue?"

"I would have fucked her." Both Georg and Tom said at the same time.

I rolled my eyes at their vulgar way of talking about women as I rapped my blanket around myself and curled up as much as the seat would allow.

"I've travelled around, I've been all over the world, Boys, I've never seen nothing like a Galway girl." I said before closing my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**BAH! this is the last chapter.  
Oh well... **

**What did you think of the songs and did you find that the story fit the song?  
Thanks for reading!  
Tea and oatmeal for you!  
And maybe some mutton too!  
:D**

**Review! **

**HEY! THAT RHYMES!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Two years later**.

A simple little redhead sat at a table in a local Austin Texas mall sipping on her coffee as she picked at a Cinnabon.

"Can I sit with you?" A thickly accented voice said above her.

She looked up at the tall man behind her.

His dark eyes shined as he flicked the little lip ring in the corner of his mouth back and forth.

She nodded blindly as he sat down, "I'm Tom Kaulitz." He said holding out a hand.

She swallowed thickly and shook his hand.

"Emily Heaton." She smiled. "How are you today?"

"Alright, kinda bored, which is why I came to talk to you. You seemed exciting." Tom smirked.

The girl rolled her eyes, as if she was doubting his assumption.

"Your accent, where is it from?"

"Ireland." She smiled as she took a sip of her coffee.  
She still couldn't believe that he was talking to her.

He smirked at her.

"Oh, I've been there. Where in Ireland?"

"I'm originally from Sileveaneena but I live in Galway."

She wondered what the furrow in Tom's brow was from when she said Galway.

"It's a beautiful city." He said, if not a bit slowly.

"Yeah, It's nice. I love it." She laughed.

He looked at her pretty round face with an assortment of freckles in amusement.

"Well then what are you doing in Austin? I have a feeling you know why I'm here." He laughed gesturing to her Tokio Hotel tee shirt.

"I've got an idea…in fact I have tickets to your concert tomorrow." She smiled coyly.

"Well do you? Maybe I will see you there." Tom said.

"Maybe." Emily giggled. "But the reason that I'm here is my best friend and I are on vacation, we're visiting her mams family. We're both music freaks so where better to go on vacation then The Live Music Capital of the world. That and she's got at thing for accents."

"What sort of accents?" Tom asked picking at his burger.  
He was much too captured by this girl to eat.

"British accents. Scottish Accents. American accents." Emily counted off on her fingers.

"What about German accents?" Tom smirked.

"Oh! we both LOVE German accents." She flirted.

Just then a man with long, black hair and dark clothes walked up and sat down.

"Find any thing at Vans?" Tom asked his brother pushing the hamburger to him.

"Nope. But Georg and Gustav are having a field day." Bill sighed eating his brother's burger.

"Bill this is Emily." Tom said introducing the two.

"It's nice to meet you." Bill said, smiling gently.

"Same here." Emily smiled.  
She found Tom's baggy clothes more to her liking then Bill's tight ones.  
But then again, Bill didn't look interested at all.  
He just at there, eating his brothers burger morosely and humming softly under his breath.

"Would you stop singing that stupid song!?" Tom asked.

"it's stuck in my head." Was Bill's answer.

"IT HAS BEEN STUCK IN YOUR HEAD FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS!" Tom yelled, causing several people to look at him and Emily to laugh.

Bill looked at Tom with a cross expression. _"Well we kissed all the girls goodbye and gathered in our gear  
And when she walked me to the gate I swear I saw a tear. But then she looked into my eyes I knew she felt my pain, and only then did I relize that we were standing in the rain."_ He sang, although his voice was still a whisper.

"You'll have to forgive my brother, he's hung up." Tom said crossly to Emily.

It was plain to see that Tom thought that Bill should be way over whatever he was hung up on.

"No no. its fine." Emily smiled softly. "Reckless Kelly." She said.

"Hmmm?" Both Tom and Bill looked up.

"Seven Nights in Ireland. It's by the band Reckless Kelly. We saw them last night."

"Yeah. That's it." Bill said.

"It's a pretty song." Emily said.

"It is." Bill said. "You're Irish." He said.

"I am."

"I like the Irish." Bill said taking a savage bite of food.

Tom rolled his eyes at his brother and looked at Emily.

"Oh, Georg and Gustav said that they would meet us at the Cinema." Bill said informing Tom.

"Oh, okay." Tom said before his face split into a huge smile. "Why don't you come with us?" Tom asked looking at Emily with a pleading face.

Bill looked up and smiled sat her, nodding his head.

"OH! That would be a lot of fun!" Emily said enthusiastically. "But I'm here with my friend so she would have to come too."

"That's fine with us! Bill needs a date any how – ."

" – I do not." Bill cut him off.

"That's what you think." Tom muttered as he stood up.

"Where is she?" Tom asked as he helped Emily up.

"Last time I checked she was in _Hot Topic selling her soul to the Punk God of Awesomene_ss…or at least that's what she told me she was going to do." Emily said.

"Well that's cool. It's right across the Cinema so we can just go get her." Tom said taking her hand and walking that way after she had thrown away her Cinnamon cake and Tom had offerd to hold her coffee.

Bill rolled his eyes and fallowed.

They were half way there when they met Georg and Gustav.

"Who's that and where are we going?" Gustav asked in German.

"That's Emily. She and her friend are coming to the Cinema with us, but we have to get her from Hot Topic." Tom said in English.

Emily smiled awkwardly.

"Right. Sounds cool to me. Billa needs a date any how." Georg said.

"I DO NOT!" Bill shouted as they laughed.

They started walking.

Bill was still snarling.  
Emily turned around and started to walk backwards.

"Why so touchy Billa?" she asked as she turned back around.  
Just then a man cut across the walkway and ran into her.

"Bloody hell! Are ye allright?" Emily asked in shock.

"Damn Irish." He snarled as he kept walking.

Emily snarled, obviously hurt.

Tom grabbed her hand.

Then Emily smiled.

"KISS ME LEPRECHAUN ARSE! BLIME! SOMEONE WAS TOUCHED WITH THE GIFT OF GAB!" She yelled back in an even thinker accent.

The boys laughed as Emily smiled triumphantly and kept walking.

Emily walked a few more paces to the Hot Topic.

"I think it's a good thing that we don't have these." She said sighing and looking into the very scary store.

Loud screamo played from the speakers.

"I know what you mean." Gustav and Tom said at the same time as Bill shot them a dirty look.

Emily peeked her head inside the store, like she was scared of going in there.

The boys could hear a faint singing in the back ground that wasn't the screamo.

"_OH SAY CAN YOU SEE! BY THE DAWNS EARLY LIGHT! WHAT SO PROUDLY WE HAILED AT THE TWILIGHTS LAST GLEAMING_!"  
The voice sang.

Emily rolled her eyes.

The store was too dark to really see who she was rolling her eyes at.

"I don't even want to know how she knows the star spangled banner." Emily sighed. "OI! CRANKY-DOODLE-DANDY! GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE!"

A few moments later a tall-ish girl with short, wavy black hair, smooth skin and blue eyes walked out.  
Although her eyes weren't the same cornflower blue that Emily's were.  
They were more an Aquamarine.

"I love that friggen store. It's the screamo that gets to me." She said looking at Emily.

Bill let out a little gasp.

Hannah turned her head to the noise as Emily said "We were invited to go to the movies with them. You are coming….Hannah? Hannah?" Emily said looking back and forth between the two staring people.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me? That Hannah? Heartbreak Hannah?" Tom whispered.

Bill looked at her in joy, hurt, Pain and all the things that don't have words.

"Heya Love." She said smiling slightly.

"Hi." He whispered back.

"Emily this is Bill." Hannah introduced them, still not looking away from him.

"I know that's Bill…how do you know Bill?" she asked.

"No Emily,_ That's Bill._" Hannah said.

"Yes I know that's Bill…Bill…_That Bill?"_ Emily said.

"Do you ever feel as if you are missing something?" Georg said to Gustav.

"Yeah…" he said.

"Well you left out that little bit of information!" Emily cursed.  
Hannah just shrugged, still not looking anywhere but Bill.

Bill took a deep breath and held out his hand.  
Hannah looked at it in silence.

Bill moved forward and held out his hand closer to her.

Hannah smiled and took hold of it, after a moment where they just looked at each other she wiggled her fingers so that a few were sticking between his thumb and index finger.  
He smiled and kissed her knuckles before heading in the direction of the movie theater.

They walked side by side as she leaned into his side.  
Even though their backs were to them they could just see the smile that was on his lips as he kissed her hair.

"Well come on!" Georg shouted as he and Gustav ran up behind them.

Emily shrugged at Tom as he took her hand and fallowed up behind them.

**The End. **


End file.
